


trapped in the stars’ embrace

by darlingargents



Series: Season of Kink Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: (no pregancy), Alternate Universe - Related, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Secret Relationship, Twincest, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents
Summary: Kissing is nice. She’s kissed other boys, chastely, their hands hard against her hip or shoulder, and this is different. It’s gentle even when it’s nothing close to chaste, their mouths open, their hands exploring each other’s bodies.Ben is always gentle with her.[ Twincest AU ]
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Series: Season of Kink Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773196
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: We Die Like Fen 4: We Lived to Die Afen, We die afen and afen





	trapped in the stars’ embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearthouses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthouses/gifts).



> For the Season of Kink bingo square **Barebacking/unsafe sex**.

Bev has done this enough times to know where the floor creaks in the apartment, and the faint sounds that indicate that one of her parents is about to get out of bed, giving her enough warning to dart away from Ben’s door and into the bathroom. A perfectly innocent reason for being out of bed.

It’s not like they’re going to see that she’s not wearing anything under her nightgown.

Tonight, she hears no such sounds. Her bare feet easily find the quiet spots on the hardwood floor, and she makes it to Ben’s room in seconds. He knows she’s coming, and the door is open already, pressed closed enough that only the faintest sliver of light escapes.

She pushes it open and steps inside, closing it soundlessly behind her. Ben is in bed, reading a history book, and she smiles fondly from the door for a moment before he looks up and sees her.

The way he looks at her feels unbelievably good. She can’t even explain it. It’s a feeling unlike anything else.

She crosses the room and climbs onto his bed. It creaks a little under her weight, though not much; Ben took it apart a few months ago and oiled it up. It’s impossible to make a noise loud enough to be heard outside his bedroom. They’d checked.

They’re very, very careful. If they weren’t, Bev doubts either of them would be risking it.

She pushes aside thoughts of carelessness — they aren’t going to get caught. Ben puts his book on his bedside table and she climbs in his lap and kisses him as his hands find her hips. Kissing is nice. She’s kissed other boys, chastely, their hands hard against her hip or shoulder, and this is different. It’s gentle even when it’s nothing close to chaste, their mouths open, their hands exploring each other’s bodies.

Ben is always gentle with her.

She wants it quick, tonight. She’s desperate, already wet and ready. She’d touched herself in bed — not much, but enough to whet her appetite. Ben laughs softly into her mouth as he rests one hand on her thigh and slides the other between her legs, his finger meeting no resistance as it gently pushes inside her. She grins into his mouth and lowers herself down on his finger, pushing it deeper inside. He pushes in a second finger and she sighs into his mouth.

He’s only in boxers, and after a few moments of kissing, his fingers inside her, she moves back to let him kick them off. As he does, she reaches under the bed, practiced, for the old cardboard box, and feels around for a condom.

Fuck.

“We’re out,” she says. Ben blinks at her, and leans his head over the side of the bed to where she’s pulled the box out. It’s empty.

“Shit,” he says. Neither of them move for a moment. Ben is naked and hard in front of her, and she’s moments away from stripping off her nightgown — always a bit of a risk, but, well, if they get caught a nightgown won’t help much — the point is, she’s wet. She wants to get fucked, and it’s too much of a risk, and she doesn’t want to go back to her room.

“I could… eat you out,” he says, blushing a little as he says it. He always gets a little nervous saying things out loud. It’s endearing.

Bev considers. She likes it, of course, but it’s not what she really wants. She wants him inside her. She wants that moment where they feel like one person, like they must’ve felt in the womb, like nothing could ever tear them apart.

Maybe she’s just tired, or maybe it’s because they haven’t managed to fuck for a couple of weeks, but she looks down at the empty box, and pushes it back under the bed, and says, “It doesn’t matter.”

Ben stares at her. “But — what if you get pregnant?” he asks worriedly.

Bev is expecting nervousness. She is not expecting the question to be a straight shot to her cunt, so arousing it almost hurts.

“I won’t,” she says. “I won’t, I swear. Come on.”

Ben bites his lip, and looks around like something else in the room will give him an answer, and then nods. “Okay,” he says, and Bev pulls off her nightgown, tossing it on the floor. He looks at her, awed, like he always does, running a hand down her side, across her breasts, down her thigh. She straddles his legs, and he takes her hips as she grasps his cock and positions it under her.

_ I could get pregnant _ , she thinks, and feels herself clenching painfully. She sinks down onto his cock.

He holds her close the way he always does, steady as a rock, as she adjusts to the fullness. It doesn’t feel very different physically, but it feels almost overwhelming, knowing the difference. That there’s nothing between them.

_ I could get pregnant _ floats through her mind again. It feels so good that it hurts, and she bites down on her lip so that she doesn’t cry out. She places her hands on Ben’s shoulders and slowly starts to move up and down on Ben’s cock, leaning in to kiss him as she does. He holds her up, holds her steady, as she rides him. Her blunt nails dig into his shoulders a little too hard, and he lets out a little gasp. She smiles into his mouth and pulls out of the kiss.

They haven’t quite talked about it, the way he likes it when she pushes him around, but they don’t talk about much. It sometimes feels like they don’t need words at all. He smiles a little nervously as she pulls back and rides him harder, the fullness still overwhelming.

Ben takes her hips and gently flips her over onto her back, and Bev wraps her legs around his back as he thrusts into her at the new angle. It feels incredible, and she has to pull herself up and bite gently into his shoulder to keep herself quiet. He balances himself on one arm and reaches down to rub her clit firmly, and she’s gone, waves of pleasure rolling through her as she clenches down on him.

He slows down his thrusts through her orgasm, and kisses her through the last few clenches. And then he starts to pull out, and Bev grabs him, holding him there.

Normally this wouldn’t be an issue; he’d come inside her in the condom, and throw it out. She knows he just wants to be careful. That he probably held himself back from coming at the same time as her.

Just for once, she doesn’t want him to be careful.

_ I could get pregnant. _

“Inside me,” she says, and holds Ben close as his hips stutter, once, twice, and he comes inside her with a bitten-off groan. She can feel it inside her, and when he pulls out she can feel it dripping, and she’s so turned on she’s almost dizzy. Her fingers stray to her clit, even though she just came, as Ben grabs a washcloth he left by the bed for cleanup and gently wipes between her legs.

It’s considerate. He’s always considerate, and it makes her happy. When he goes to put the washcloth back down, she takes him by the chin and kisses him again, long and hard.

“I love you,” she says whens he pulls back for breath, and he kisses her again, once more.

“I love you.”


End file.
